Operation: DATE II
by ahhelga
Summary: You all know Numbuh 1's and Lizzie's side of the story... What about 3 and 4's story? This is Operation: DATE on a different perspective. Operation: DATE II is rated for an underage alcoholic.


**Operation: DATE-II  
By Ahhelga**

You know Operation: DATE; this is the same, 'cept in Numbuh 4's and 3's style! So enjoy!  
Oh and some of the information may not be accurate, e.g. quotes and what happened at the exact moment with Numbuh 1 and Lizzie, so I warn you! Oh and there are footnotes scattered along the fic... Enjoy!

I edited this story August 18, 2007, because, well, it was pretty awful. Nothing special was changed, except for wording and grammar to make it look professional (and not to mention a lot better). So, yes, it was more awful before than it is now.

**Disclaimer: **Ahhelga owns nothing of Codename: Kids Next Door, all the credit and stuff goes to Mr. Tom Warbuton!

**ENTERTRANSMISSION**

**Operation: DATE-II**

**D.ating  
A.gain  
T.onight is still  
E.xhilarating**

**II**

**Writing Operative—Ahhelga (Pauline)**

**(BEGIN)**

The intercom of the Kids Next Door tree house crackled.

The voice of Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, spoke up from the speakers. "Attention, Kids Next Door, we have an emergency! Please report to the main room!"

Numbuh 4's eyes burst open. Why was there a mission so early in the morning? He looked at the clock on the far wall. 11:43 AM. Wally Beatles sighed. It seemed the more days that passed, the longer he would sleep in. Stupid late night television, thought Numbuh 4.

Bittlerly, already in his clothes, he walked out into the hallway. Three blurs passed right by him. It was too early for this crud.

"'Ey! Watch out, there!" He yelled at them.

"Numbuh 4, it's urgent!" said Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3, yet she still had a smile on her face. "Hurry!"

"Fine!" Numbuh 4 replied as he rushed up. Eventually the group reached the main room, Numbuh 1 waiting for them patiently with oven mitts and holding a pair of tongs.

"We have a serious problem..." Nigel began... but at this point, Numbuh 4 wasn't really paying attention.

It was until Numbuh 5, Abby, had said, "You are cordially invited to- Hey! It's just an invitation!" did he pay attention/

"An invitation to the All Town Cotillion!"(1) Numbuh 3 exclaimed before she squealed.

Numbuh 4, who was now listening, exclaimed, "That's the biggest shin-dig in town!"

"Read the fine print!" Numbuh 1 shot back at all of them. "From your hosts, The Delightful Children From Down the Lane."

"Does this mean we're not going...?" Numbuh 3 looked dejected.

"_Of course_ we're going!" Numbuh 1 yelled as everyone rejoiced. "We are going undercover!"

The team rejoiced once more.

The team was listening to Numbuh 1 go on about the mission and "pairing up to disguise themselves." It was then that Numbuh 4, unconsciously grabbed Numbuh 3's hand, not realizing she did the same. The both of them had goofy grins on their faces. Numbuh 2 and 5 leaned on each other. It seemed Numbuh 1 was left dateless.

He soon had to call up Lizzie (with everyone giggling in the background), but all Numbuh 4 could think about was spending the night at a party with Numbuh 3. This was going to be great! When Numbuh 3 finally let go of Numbuh 4's hand to talk to Lizzie, his face drooped into a frown. She was gossiping about fashion with Lizzie, as Numbuh 4 went back to his room to change

* * *

Exiting the air craft and entering the large home in pairs, the group stared in awe at the mansion. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane greeted them, trying to motivate Numbuh 1 into enjoying himself. The rest of them rushed into the main ball room and took in the size of the room.

Numbuh 4 noticed Numbuh 2 and 5 take off, and he turned to Numbuh 3. She was so pretty; her observant face was examining the house. She turned to him and smiled as he blushed.

"Err, Numbuh 3... Would you take this dance?" Numbuh 4 said, extremely nervous.

She giggled and said, "Sure! C'mon!"

They went to the dance floor and started moving their hips side to side. And soon enough they were the life of the party, in the middle of the dance floor, king and queen almost. The crowd cheered as they twirled. The DJ spoke up.

"Hey, for all you 'couples' out there, here's a slow song..." He said.(2)

Numbuh 4 froze up. Of course, being the life of the party they had to dance together... to a slow song. They both gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, a slow song comin' up..." Numbuh 4 said blushing like mad, but trying to hide it.

Numbuh 3 nervously giggled. "Yeah..."

"Um, would you..." But he could not finish.

"Okay..." Numbuh 3 said slowly, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

Numbuh 4 put his hands on her hips. She placed her hands on his around his neck. They started dancing. Suddenly Numbuh 4 felt a push on his back side that made his body right next to hers. He glanced in back of him.

Numbuh 2 and 5 silently giggled like mad in the back side of him.

Numbuh 3 noticed them too but she decided to ignore them. She liked this feeling. It was very... nice. Numbuh 4 looked up at her as she blushed.

"Err, I guess you dance a lot, eh? You-you dance... goodly...?" (3) Numbuh 4 asked. _Stupid Numbuh 4! That's a stupid thing to say! If I say something stupid, then she'll think I'm stupid... Now she thinks you're stupid, or somthing!_ He thought.

Numbuh 3 was feeling awkward as she said, "Um, I guess, I practiced with my Grandpa..." She smiled at the memories.

_ Gosh, she looks so pretty when she smiles..._ He thought instantly. _What?! I don't think any thing is _pretty_...She's just a stupid girly girl... There's no... reason... to think... she's pretty...  
_  
"Um Numbuh 4..?" interrupted his thoughts. Numbuh 3 had stopped. "The song is over..." (4)

"Oh um... yeah, you're right... silly me..."

She smiled brightly. "Let's go get some food! I'm starving!"

"Okay!" At least something to get his mind off her...

They hurried to the table. There was a wide selection of foods. Numbuh 4 was now starving. Numbuh 3 grabbed a couple of triangular sandwiches and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Mm, dey don' make der sa'mwiches beg inuff..." (5) Numbuh 3 said through the food. A bit of spit came out, but Numbuh 4 wasn't bothered with it. He found it kind of cute. She swallowed the whole lot.

He poured punch for the two of them. They silently drank and regained all their lost sweat. They were very quiet throughout the eating. The awkward feeling in both of their guts was getting in the way.

"Hey, you two _love-birds_, have you seen Numbuh 1 and Lizzie?" Came a voice behind them.

The two turned to look at Numbuh 2 and 5. Numbuh 5 had her arms crossed while Numbuh 2 was making "kissy" faces at 3 and 4.

"No, we haven't seen Numbuh 1 and Lizzie," Numbuh 3 called out as the both of them walked to 2 and 5.

"And we're not love-birds, and I say again, _not love-birds_," Numbuh 4 shot at the other two. "Love is icky..."

_LOVE?_ His thoughts raced. _Love is for girls! And pansies! And... pretty people... like Numbuh 3... Oh Numbuh 3..._ He then realized he was red and looked down, mad at himself.

Numbuh 3 slowly frowned but it turned to a smile when she saw a couple out in the dance floor that she recognized. Numbuh 1 was a bit pale as he was on the dance floor hand in hand with Lizzie. Numbuh 3 heard a soft scoff from Numbuh 5, but ignored it, then Numbuh 2 and her left.

She stared at the couple dance. They were really cute together, although she knew that Numbuh 5 had a crush on him but Numbuh 2 liked Numbuh 5.(6) Numbuh 3 really didn't like love triangles, but she had to withstand it. She turned to Numbuh 4, who was looking at Nigel and Lizzie. To tell the truth, Numbuh 4 was a bit jealous of the two. They were always together, and had been so happy.

He wanted that. He wanted their happiness. And their love.

Numbuh 3 prodded him. He looked up at her. She smiled before speaking.

"Numbuh 4, follow me!" She said as she took off.

He obediently followed as she went through a pair of glass doors with hung curtains. They had reached a balcony. It was spectacular. The starry sky was looking upon them and the pastures and gardens were afoot, as if they had been the two's followers.

Numbuh 4 leaned on the marble railing. His elbows rested as he looked towards the mansion. Numbuh 3 leaned on the railing, towards the gardens.

"It's so pretty up here..." she whispered.

"I know," he said, turning to her. She didn't notice... or she ignored him.

"You know, I'm not sure if I'd come here with someone else..." she said.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 4 replied.

"Well, if I went here with, say, Numbuh 274, I wouldn't be nearly having as much fun as I am now!" She said happily. "Or wouldn't even be here, for that matter..."

Numbuh 4 smiled softly. She cared about him. _Wow..._ he thought.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm getting cold..." she said shivering slightly.

"You want my jacket?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine inside."

He sighed. That'd be nice if she did. They heard a click. Numbuh 3 jumped happily, as Numbuh 4 jumped in shock.

"Oh! Pictures! Let's go!" she said, dragging him to the photo room.

Numbuh 4 and 3 went inside. The Delightful Children were operating the camera...

"Smile and pose..." they said in their monotone voice. "Say cheese..."

Numbuh 3 put her arm around Numbuh 4 and yelled "cheese" very loudly. Numbuh 4 then looked at their "camera," it looked odd.

"Hey, that camera is really bi—" Numbuh 4 said before they flashed it

* * *

_Uh... what happened?_ Thought Numbuh 4. _Whoa! How'd I end up here? Where's Numbuh 3?!_ (7)

"Numbuh 4!" called Numbuh 3. His head immediately turned to the high pitched voice.

"There you are, Numbuh 3!" He called back.

They rejoiced and stared looking for the others. A couple of time a camera had flashed, but neither of them thought it was important... But then the flashing stopped, and they found Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, and of course Lizzie.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 explained to Numbuhs 3 and 4 what had happened in the previous time.(8) They heard Numbuh 1 and Lizzie arguing so they turned.

Lizzie started to yell, which frightened Numbuh 3 who was comforted by Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 was looking very annoyed. (9)

"Oh no, what's going on?" muttered Numbuh 3.

"Apparently, Lizzie is mad at Numbuh 1 for, erm, not paying attention to her I think... 'Bout time..."

She nudged him. "Ow!" was the response.

"Lizzie! This was never a date! Never will! And if it was one, I'm sure you'll be begging for attention and annoying like now! And, You know what? You're just DATE CRAZY!" And Numbuh 1 stormed off into the next room. (10)

Lizzie's eyes started to water. The remainder of the KND started to shoo off everyone around Lizzie.

"Oh, you don't wanna see this..." said Numbuh 5.

"Nothing to see here," Numbuh 4 called out.

Lizzie was sobbing on the floor. Her dress was now messy.

"Maybe you need some water, Lizzie..." Numbuh 3 said as she offered a water bottle.

"No!" Lizzie yelled out.

Numbuh 3 slightly jumped into Numbuh 4. He rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Gimme anything that's in that closet!" Lizzie screamed, pointing to a closet across the one that Numbuh 1 and she were hiding in.

Numbuh 2 had opened a crate filled with bottles. And took one out.

"Vodka..." he muttered, reading the name, whatever the heck that was.

He shrugged and gave it to Lizzie. He started pouring it in her tea cup.(11) The vodka was spilling a bit but she drank a large portion of it and yelled out "Hit me!" And he gave her more. The more he gave, the more she was woozy.

"That Nigel! What nerve that Nigel has!" said Lizzie in a dizzy face.

She started tipping over but Numbuhs 3 and 4 picked her up to her feet. "Ya know, I should just go in there and tell him straight in the face—"

"Tell him anything you want, but please go in there! And leave us be!" Numbuh 5 said exasperated.

"You're right!" She replied. And so she staggered her way in the room.

The rest sighed.

"Whoo, whee! That girl can drink!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. "What'd 'you give 'er anyway?"

"Some drink called vodka..." Numbuh 2 replied.

"Maybe we should lead everyone out..." suggested Numbuh 3.

"Yeah!" they replied.

Soon all the kids were out of the fabulous mansion. The team saw the Delightful Children, followed by Numbuh 1 and Lizzie running out. Fireworks started to fill the sky.

Numbuh 3 stared in awe as Numbuh 4 jumped in the air for joy. He turned to Lizzie and Numbuh 1 who were holding hands as Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to Numbuh 3 who was looking intently at the sky.

"Eh... Numbuh 3?"

"Mm hm."

"There's something... I gotta tell ya..."

"Yeah?" she turned to him now.

"I-I..."

Their faces got closer. He could feel her breath. His blushing face was creeping towards hers. But they both moved apart from each other.

"Hey! Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4!" called Numbuh 5.

"C'mon! We don't have all day, _lovers_..." Numbuh 2 said afterwards. "Paha! Hurry slow-pokes!"

Numbuh 4 rushed to Numbuh 2, who was entering the COOL BUS. Numbuh 3 and 5 took their time talking amongst themselves. And as they came up, Numbuh 4 was staring longingly at Numbuh 3, hoping someday he would tell her, but today wasn't that day...

**END TRANSMISSION**

Credits—Voice over—Numbuh 1/Numbuh 2: Benjamin Diskin  
Numbuh 3: Lauren Tom Numbuh 4: Dee Bradley Baker  
Numbuh 5: Cree Summer  
Creator—Tom Warburton  
Writer—Ahhelga (Pauline)

**(END)**

**Footnotes:  
**  
1) Please be kind, I don't remember the name...

2) Remember that part Lizzie says "I think there's a slow song coming up, Nigey..." Well, I figured, hey, the DJ must've announced this... So that's the slow song...

3) God, Help me, this was all I could think of...

4) I was inspired by this part from "Anastasia". The part when DiMitri and Anastasia were dancing on the boat and so he's likes "Should we stop?" and she replies "We have stopped."

5) "Mm, dey don' make der sa'mwiches beg inuff..." is supposed to be said as "Mm, they don't make their sandwiches big enough." But because Numbuh 3 was eating she couldn't let it come out right.

6) 2/5/1 is my fave love triangle, so I had to add it to this.

7) This is the part after they had been hypnotized if you are confused.

8) Don't ask me how they knew what is going on because I don't know myself...

9) I didn't want to write what she was saying because 1) It will take too long and 2) I don't know the exact words.

10) This whole paragraph was made up except for the "Date Crazy" 'cause I sorta forgot what he said.

11) Yes, vodka, because have you noticed when she barged into the room where Numbuh 1 and the DCFDTL were talking she was a bit woozy and holding a cup. I thought to myself "IS SHE DRUNK?!" but I realized that in a child's cartoon that's impossible but I still put it here.

Thank you! Please review!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
